


Affection angélique, attirance démoniaque, amour immortel

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Recueil d'OS et de fics pour l'événement Guerre des ships KageHina VS OiKage sur Wattpad [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Lemon, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Rehellou à tous, voici un deuxième OS survenu d'un coup dans ma tête. Cela sera cette fois-ci du OiKageHina (KageOi, OiHina, HinaKage) fantastique dont l'histoire est inspirée par une série de comics que j'ai adoré : Shrugged de Michael Turner où le héros partage sa vie avec un ange et un démon gardiens qui veillent sur lui en le conseillant. Pour une fois, j'ai mis un peu de yandere dedans mais rien de glauque. C'est aussi un défi perso de ma part donc je m'excuse d'avance (vous comprendrez pourquoi). Bonne lecture. :)





	Affection angélique, attirance démoniaque, amour immortel

**Author's Note:**

> Rehellou à tous, voici un deuxième OS survenu d'un coup dans ma tête. Cela sera cette fois-ci du OiKageHina (KageOi, OiHina, HinaKage) fantastique dont l'histoire est inspirée par une série de comics que j'ai adoré : Shrugged de Michael Turner où le héros partage sa vie avec un ange et un démon gardiens qui veillent sur lui en le conseillant. Pour une fois, j'ai mis un peu de yandere dedans mais rien de glauque. C'est aussi un défi perso de ma part donc je m'excuse d'avance (vous comprendrez pourquoi). Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un monde où le Paradis et l'Enfer se partageaient les taches concernant la gestion de la vie des mortels. Ainsi une hiérarchie très minutieuse fut établie chez les anges aussi bien que chez les démons pour choisir le bon ange et le bon démon gardien susceptibles de guider à leur manière le mortel que leurs supérieurs leur avaient choisi.

Ceci dit, la moindre incartade était sévèrement punie et les anges, tout comme les démons, devaient faire face à des interdictions très draconiennes concernant leurs intéractions avec les mortels. Toutefois, notre histoire racontait plutôt comment un ange gardien et son comparse démoniaque les avaient enfreintes. Par amour pour un mortel qui possédait le coeur le plus pur qui soit.

Shouyou Hinata soupira en regardant encore ses chaussons vandalisées dans son casier à chaussures. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine et même s'il avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer les ricanements qui s'ensuivaient peu après qu'il ouvrit la petite porte, le surplus d'émotions négatives qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là le faisait presque vaciller.

Car le roux était ce que tout le monde désignait comme un empathe : il avait le don de percevoir la moindre émotion chez les êtres humains aussi bien que chez les animaux et les plantes. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se réfugiait dans la cour durant la pause-déjeûner. Au moins, les fleurs du jardin ne l'avaient jamais jugées, au contraire, il ressentait toujours une douce affection et une tendre compassion venant d'elles.

En tous cas, le lycéen ne savait pas comment arrêter ces brimades. Il monta même les marches des escaliers avec réticence en anticipant déjà le calvaire qu'il endurerait durant les cours sans même que le professeur n'ose le défendre parce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être impliqué dans ces histoires. Les murmures, des méchancetés chuchotées en faisant mine qu'il n'était pas là. Tout ça à cause de ma taille et de mes cheveux, maugréa-t-il intérieurement, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire? Malheureusement, ils savaient que beaucoup ne le défendaient pas parce qu'ils avaient peur.

Parfois, on lui lançait discrètement des gommes sur la tête afin qu'il se fache et se fasse punir. Son bureau était placé en marge comme s'il était un pestiféré mais au moins, ils avaient l"'intelligence", Shouyou pensait ça ironiquement, de le mettre près de la fenêtre et même si l'enseignant lui ordonnait des fois de remettre le bureau à sa place, le roux lui jetait un regard suffisamment intimidant pour qu'il le dissuade de le faire.

Au moins, son seul réconfort lorsqu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette cage sordide fut ce ciel bleu avec des nuages à perte de vue. Shouyou s'évadait en le contemplant tout en pensant à sa petite soeur Natsu. Leurs parents avaient été mutés à l'étranger donc il se retrouvait seul à veiller sur la petite fille. Cela lui permettait d'éviter de passer chez le proviseur et puis, le roux ne voulait pas que son père et sa mère eurent des ennuis.

Une petite plume blanche tomba doucement depuis la vitre. Tiens. Un tendre sentiment envahit alors son coeur. Shouyou se souvint l'avoir déjà ressenti quand il passait voir la fleuriste de son quartier qui fut aussi sa voisine. Une très belle dame avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de confier ses soucis. Sans cette présence bienveillante et sans la joie de vivre de Natsu, le roux n'aurait probablement pas tenu.

J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir, pensa-t-il d'un ton décidé quand le professeur haussa le ton afin de présenter un nouvel élève. Shouyou se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux bleus qui le toisèrent depuis le tableau. Il éprouva ensuite un léger sentiment de surprise matinée de colère pour devenir une émotion de tristesse teintée de frustration.

Avait-il déjà connu ce jeune homme quelque part? Non, il se serait souvenu de ce regard sévère mais il ne se cachait pas que les courts cheveux de jais, la carnation de sa peau et son corps grand et élancé lui conférait un charisme certain. Pourtant, pourquoi cet inconnu ne cessait-il de le fixer? "Voici Tobio Kageyama, présenta le professeur, il vient de l'étranger.

\- Je suis Tobio Kageyama, répliqua froidement le nouveau en faisant une légère courbette, ravi de vous connaitre, ajouta-t-il bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Ces mortels subissaient bien l'influence d'un démon fugitif. Le brouillard qui les entourait fut tellement dense qu'il se retint de purifier l'ensemble de la classe. De toute manière, le noiraud n'était pas là pour ça, il laissait ce travail à la milice céleste.

Non, son travail constituait à veiller sur ce petit mortel qui le regardait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux ambrés si limpides. Il n'a pas changé après toutes ces années, pensa-t-il affectueusement. Tobio fut faché contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à veiller sur lui comme il le fallait. Ceci dit, si son supérieur lui en avait temporairement retiré sa protection, c'était pour une raison toute autre. La voix de l'enseignant le tira de ses pensées : "Euh, tu vas t'installer au fond à coté de Hinata." Les chuchotements fusèrent pour devenir rapidement un silence tendu lorsque le noiraud fusilla les autres élèves du regard.

Beaucoup des siens diraient que c'était de la faute au démon s'ils étaient ainsi, lui pensait qu'ils se laissaient quand même trop faire. Shouyou regarda le nouveau s'asseoir devant le bureau à coté du sien. Cette attitude altière et détachée lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose, c'était vraiment étrange. Le roux décida de le prendre à part plus tard... Enfin si les autres élèves ne lui auraient pas monté la tête d'ici-là.

Midi arriva et, comme il l'avait prévu, Kageyama se faisait accosté par bon nombre de ses camarades qui lui demandèrent une kyrielle de choses à son sujet avant de bifurquer sur des choses plus glauques à savoir s'il était d'accord lui aussi de se liguer contre lui. Kageyama décida de couper court à ces conversations ennuyeuses en se levant brusquement avant de se tourner vers Hinata auquel il lui tendit la main. "Allons manger autre part, lui ordonna-t-il sous l'oeil médusé, et irrité, des autres élèves.

Shouyou fut un peu énervé à l'écoute du ton que le noiraud employait (bien qu'il lui fut bizarrement familier) mais au-delà de l'intransigeance dont celui-ci faisait preuve, Shouyou perçut une bienveillance qu'il avait du mal à exprimer. Ses traits sévères contrastaient même avec ses pommettes un peu roses qui lui fit provoquer un petit rire. Ce Kageyama a un petit coté mignon, mine de rien.

Le roux sortit son sac où se trouvait son panier repas et lui prit la main en souriant avant de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude. Toutefois, les gargouillis de son ventre le firent se concentrer sur une autre chose plus immédiate. "Allons manger, proposa-t-il en se levant, je connais un coin tranquille." Tobio hocha la tête. Lui aussi ne voulait plus entendre ses hyènes ricaner. Ils sortirent donc de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la cour où Shouyou avait l'habitude de se rendre.

Le roux attendit que le noiraud prit une brique de lait au distributeur non loin d'eux avant d'ouvrir son panier-repas et de commencer à piocher dedans. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent de nouveau en un sourire joyeux en voyant le nouvel élève s'asseoir à coté de lui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec quelqu'un au lycée. Les fleurs présentes près d'eux lui transmettaient leur joie de se nourrir des rayons du soleil toutefois... "Ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi si tu restes avec moi, tu sais?, déclara-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ouais mais je m'en moque, répliqua Tobio en plantant la paille dans la petite brique.

Shouyou sourit en éprouvant la détermination du noiraud dans son coeur. On dirait que Kageyama cherchait à le protéger. En tous cas, ses émotions sont à la fois douces et fortes, se dit-il intérieurement en portant une main à son coeur, elles me donnent du courage. "Merci, Kageyama, murmura-t-il avant de s'apprêter à manger quand un gargouillis se fit entendre.

Tobio sursauta en écoutant ce son fort gênant avant de détourner le regard avec gêne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. "Tu veux prendre un peu de mon panier-repas?, lui proposa Shouyou en lui tendant sa boite, tu ne vas pas tenir si tu ne prends qu'une brique de lait.

\- La ferme, rétorqua le noiraud en rosissant légèrement, et c'est non, refusa-t-il avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller. Et merde, maugréa-t-il intérieurement en tiquant de la langue. En vérité, Tobio ne souhaitait pas goûter la cuisine de son colocataire. Le connaissant, ce pervers de première aurait mis dedans quelques gouttes d'un philtre d'amour de son crû. Il se retourna en se préparant à refuser de nouveau l'offre de Hinata quand ce dernier lui tendit un bout d'omelette coincé entre deux baguettes : "Allez, fais "aaaaah!", lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me prend pour qui, grommela le noiraud en pensée, un bébé? Néanmoins, le visage rayonnant de Hinata le fit déglutir légèrement. Cet imbécile est toujours aussi mignon, pensa-t-il avec résignation, et je ne peux pas résister quand il agit comme ça, avec ce sourire si innocent. Rien que ses expressions pleines de candeur lui réchauffèrent le coeur. Tobio céda donc à sa requête en poussant un petit soupir et ouvrit la bouche. C'était vraiment énervant de ne pas pouvoir dire non à Shouyou.

L'après-midi se passa plus calmement pour le roux, les élèves s'étant un peu calmés et ne faisant que l'ignorer sans rien dire. Shouyou pensait que c'était certainement parce que Tobio les intimidait. C'est vrai qu'il a un visage qui fait peur. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, imbécile?, cria Tobio à coté de lui pendant que tous les élèves, y compris le roux, se retournèrent vers lui. "Il y a un problème, Kageyama?, s'enquit le professeur au tableau en posant la craie.

\- Euh non, déclara Tobio en se raidissant à l'extrême. Pourquoi j'ai lu dans ses pensées, moi aussi?

\- Alors pour la peine, tu me liras la page 56 du manuel."

Le noiraud se leva en soupirant. C'était toujours comme ça : avec Hinata dans les parages, il avait tendance à oublier qui il était vraiment et à agir comme un mortel.

Shouyou, de son coté, fut confus quant à l'attitude de Tobio. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées? Mmm, je lis bien les émotions des gens, moi. Tout est possible. Il fut tenté de lui demander à ce sujet mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à ne pas le faire. Et puis, cette insulte, "imbécile"... Pourquoi lui rappelait-elle quelque chose? Un brouillard se forma dans sa tête tout comme une vive douleur. Aiiiie, ma tête...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Heureusement que son mal fut fugace. Je ne comprends plus rien, pensa-t-il en plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux.

Tobio se rassit une fois sa lecture achevée. Il observa Shouyou à la dérobée avant de se remettre à lire. Une partie de lui souhaitait révéler toute la vérité à celui qu'il se devait de protéger. De cette manière, leur relation redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait toujours été et son coeur n'en serait que très heureux mais sa tête réfléchissait autrement et pensait que la sécurité du roux fut le plus important.

De toute façon, un ange ne doit pas aimer un mortel. Et s'il n'y avait que ça, Tobio avait aussi un autre souci à gérer bien que similaire vu qu'il s'agissait encore d'un problème de coeur.

En fin d'après-midi, Shouyou fut surpris de voir Kageyama faire le chemin en sa compagnie. Apparemment, le noiraud avait emmenagé dans le quartier où lui-même habitait. "Je dois passer chez la fleuriste du quartier, expliqua alors le roux dans le but de briser la glace, comme mon lycée est assez loin, la propriétaire Oikawa-san part chercher ma petite soeur à ma place, il rougit un peu en pensant à cette femme aussi belle que gentille, elle est très sympa."

Tobio se renfrogna un peu en s'apercevant des réactions certes mignonnes mais trahissant un peu trop les sentiments de Shouyou envers "cette" Oikawa-san. "Et très entêtée aussi, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?, s'enquit le roux en l'interrogeant du regard, on dirait que quelque chose t'énerve?"

Tobio tiqua de la langue. L'empathie de son protégé l'agaçait des fois. "Non, ce n'est rien, grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Shouyou arqua un sourcil et préféra de ne pas insister. Les deux lycéens continuèrent alors à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien, le roux faisant principalement la conversation jusqu'à arriver devant une petite boutique dont l'extérieur fut décoré de fleurs grimpantes de glycine et de lilas. Le roux eut un léger sourire au son du tintillement de la clochette qui retentit à l'ouverture de la porte.

Sa soeur fut la première à l'accueillir en se précipitant vers lui. "Coucou, grand frère, salua la petite Natsu en se réfugiant dans les bras de son grand frère qui s'était agenouillé.

\- Ça a été l'école, Natsu?, lui demanda Shouyou en rompant l'étreinte pour se lever de nouveau en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui, répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire, et Tooru-nee m'a donné des gâteaux, elle regarda ensuite Tobio avant de se réfugier derrière la jambe de son frère, c'est un de tes copains?, le questionna-t-elle timidement.

\- Voici Kageyama, lui présenta le roux, il vient d'arriver dans notre lycée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil."

Tobio fixa la petite soeur de Hinata qui le sonda de ses yeux ambres. On dirait vraiment un Hinata miniature au féminin. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas encore née quand je suis retourné au Parad..."Shou-chaaaan, le coupa une voix guillerette accompagnée d'une tornade qui enlaçant un Shouyou devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, tes cours se sont bien passés?

\- Euuuh, v-vous m'étouffez, Oikawa-san, gigota le roux en tentant de s'échapper de l'étreinte d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux marrons dont la teinte faisait penser à du chocolat.

\- Désolée mais tu es tellement trognon, fit Oikawa en lui pinçant gentiment les joues, mmmm, j'ai envie de te croquer, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, et je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Tobio-chan. C'est mon cousin, il est venu emmenager chez moi.

\- Ah, je... vois, déclara le roux en se remettant de ses émotions. D'habitude, Oikawa-san débordait de tendresse et de gentillesse mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, un autre sentiment moins louable et plus déroutant avait fleuri dans son coeur. "Je dois rentrer, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de sa petite soeur, on y va Natsu."

La petite fille salua Tobio et la fleuriste avant que son frère ne ferme la porte de la boutique. Le noiraud en profita alors pour jeter un regard peu amène à la jeune femme... Enfin, démon enquiquineur lui correspondrait mieux."Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu lui as dit à l'oreille? Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit.

\- Et alors, Tobio-chan?, s'enquit Tooru en feignant une mine boudeuse, contrairement à toi, j'assume pleinement mes sentiments. Ceci dit, je n'ai encore rien fait qui soit susceptible de réveiller la mémoire de notre petit Shou-chan adoré. La preuve, poursuivit-il en désignant la longue robe à motifs floraux qu'il portait avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure chocolatée qui descendait jusqu'à la taille, pourquoi je me serais grimé en femme, sinon à part pour verser dans l'autodérision? Et remercie, Kou-chan. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré cette idée.

Koushi Sugawara était l'ange gardien qui avait été assigné à Natsu, la petite soeur de Shouyou. Lui aussi se travestissait pour son travail bien que son tempérament maternel allait de pair avec son déguisement. Néanmoins,Tobio se rembrunit en écoutant le rire d'Oikawa-san léger en apparence mais empli d' amertume en réalité.

Le démon avait été assigné avec lui pour veiller être auprès de Shouyou Hinata et bien qu'il était un incube tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal physiquement parlant, son métabolisme, par contre, fonctionnait comme celui d'une succube. En clair, son pouvoir basé sur la séduction ne marchait que sur les hommes ce qui lui avait vallu quelques moqueries dans le monde infernal au point qu'il se travestissait la plupart du temps. Toutefois, la puissance de Tooru fut telle que ses détracteurs avaient vite fait de fermer leur clapet.

Le noiraud était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Oikawa-san s'était approché de lui dans le but de lui pincer des joues. "Oooh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Tobio-chan? Que c'est mimi.

\- Enlève tes mains, grogna Tobio en sentant ses joues se faire étirer, et ça fait mal en plus." Oh, oh, il n'aimait pas trop la lueur présente dans ses prunelles chocolats, ni son sourire aguicheur. "Tu les préfèrerais ailleurs, Tobio-chan?, sussurra alors le brun d'une voix plus grave en empoignant doucement les fesses de l'ange contre lui, ici peut-être?, poursuivit-il en les malaxant légèrement, mmmm, elles sont bien fermes.

\- Mais lâche-moi!, s'écria le noiraud en le repoussant, ses joues devenant encore plus écarlates, on-on est en mission et puis...

\- Ah là là, Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan, se lamenta le démon en secouant la tête, il faudrait que tu te décoinces un peu mais que veux-tu? Oikawa-san est tellement heureux de vous revoir, Shou-chan et toi après toutes ces douloureuses années sans vous, ajouta-t-il avec les yeux larmoyants, qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de vous innonder d'amour, l'ange lui jeta un regard dubitatif, bon aussi vous faire connaitre la plus douce des extases mais je suis un incube, moi. Donner du plaisir à autrui, c'est ma vocation.

\- Je rentre, annonça Tobio en cessant d'écouter les envolées lyriques du démon. Il comprenait pourquoi Iwaizumi-san, le démon gardien de Natsu et ami proche d'Oikawa-san, avait tendance à l'ignorer quand il agissait comme ça.

Iwa-chan a vraiment déteint sur lui, pensa Oikawa en regardant Tobio-chan ouvrir la porte de sa boutique. Par contre, quelque chose minait le démon depuis tout à l'heure. "Au fait Tobio-chan, ajouta-t-il quand l'ange fut sur le point de partir, il faudra qu'on use de nos pouvoirs ce soir. J'ai senti une petite corruption chez Shou-chan en lui faisant le calin de tout à l'heure et elle ne me dit rien qui vaille."

Tobio hocha silencieusement de la tête, sa main serrant encore plus la poignée. Lui qui avait pensé que les actions de ce démon fugitif n'était pas de son ressort, il prit quand même la décision de s'en occuper. Shouyou était en danger et peu importe si la milice céleste lui pose un blame ensuite, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrive du mal au roux. Le noiraud s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Les prunelles pleines de joie d'Oikawa-san avaient fait place à des iris plus sombres, plus glaciales.

Shouyou se réveilla dans le néant. Tout n'était que noir et silence.

Où suis-je?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves.

Et cette atmosphère froide et lugubre, il n'aimait pas ça.

Shouyou se leva tant bien que mal en frissonnant de dégoût.

Le sol était poisseux sous ses pieds, l'air tellement humide qu'il en était saturé.

Il eut du mal à respirer tellement c'en était suffocant.

Des échos de voix se firent entendre.

Des cris haineux, des lamentations angoissées, des pleurs déchirants.

Shouyou eut l'impression que son coeur se déchiquetait

Tant de sentiments désespérés étaient en train de l'envahir, comme s'ils transperçaient son âme de part en part.

Arrê...tez... Sa plainte se perdit au loin tandis qu'il portait la main à son coeur.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais cette douleur atroce qui le fit agenouiller fut tel qu'il se crut dans la réalité.

Une multitude de souffrances l'envahirent quand il se coucha de nouveau en se recroquevillant.

Je vous... en ... supplie... Arrêtez...

Il ne pouvait pas absorber toutes les émotions négatives d'autrui, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris très jeune.

Une tâche noirâtre se répendit dans son coeur au point qu'il put à peine respirer.

Shouyou fut sur le point de sombrer quand il fut tendrement enlacé par derrière. "Tout va bien maintenant, Shou-chan, murmura une douce voix à son oreille, on va te sortir de là."

Le roux leva les yeux et reconnut les yeux chocolats d'Oikawa-san qui fut agenouillé derrière lui dans toute sa nudité. Il nota d'ailleurs les cheveux courts et le torse un peu trop large pour être féminin. Oikawa-san est un homme. "Eh oui, déclara une autre voix devant lui, Oikawa-san est tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin.

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais, Tobio-chan, rétorqua Tooru en remontant légèrement le roux tout en écartant ses jambes afin qu'ils furent dans une position plus confortable, tu es bien en train de me reluquer en ce moment en plus du corps tout mignon de notre Shou-chan."

Shouyou vit Tobio rougir en se renfrognant avant de s'apercevoir d'une chose.

Ils étaient en effet tous les trois nus.

Cependant, la douleur présente dans son coeur lui fit penser à autre chose que ce détail.

Il avait trop mal pour être gêné.

"On va distraire Shouyou de la douleur, déclara plus sérieusement Tooru, après, tu pourras procéder à la purification. J'enquêterai demain de mon coté."

De quoi ils parlent?..."Ah!" Tooru était en train de courir doucement ses mains le long de son torse avant de s'arrêter sur ses tétons pour les frotter lascivement avant de faire rouler une fois durcis entre le pouce et l'index. "Nnnnn."

Shouyou sentit une chaleur monter au creux de ses reins qui s'amplifia lorsque Tobio se mit à empoigner doucement sa virilité durcissante pour y faire des vas-et-vients dessus. "Aanh" . Son bassin se mit à onduler et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous leurs caresses au point que la douleur fit place à un immense plaisir. "C'est bien, Shouyou, l'encouragea Tooru en s'enivrant de l'énergie que le roux exhalait, laisse-toi aller." Tobio et lui le contemplaient avec un désir non feint tout en observant la tâche noire se dissiper. "Maintenant, Tobio."

Shouyou vit deux grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé émerger du dos de Tobio.

Un ange.

Un tendre baiser fut posé sur sa tempe quand il remarqua des ailes sombres sortir du dos d'Oikawa-san.

Un démon.

Le visage de l'ange se rapprocha du sien.

L'ambre confus rencontra un azur plus clair et plus doux puis en levant les yeux, il croisa un marron chocolaté aux nuances carmines très tendre qui les couvèrent tous deux de tendresse.

De nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude en train d'éclore dans son coeur.

Je ressens...

Les lèvres de Tobio effleurèrent les siennes un instant avant de s'unir en un baiser tendre.

... Leur amour.

Une lumière jaillit de son coeur puis tout devint blanc.

Shouyou ouvrit subitement les yeux en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit. "Alors c'était bien un rêve." Pourtant, les mains d'Oikawa-san sur sa peau et le baiser de Kageyama... Il effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts tout en se remémorant la scène de son songe, son visage prenant instinctivement une teinte écarlate. Dans son rêve, Kageyama s'était révélé être un ange et Oikawa-san un démon. Cette situation semblait surréaliste en soi néanmoins, Shouyou ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que celle-ci lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

Plus il y pensait, plus cette intuition de déjà les connaitre se renforçait. "J'en parlerai avec Kageyama au lycée, décida-t-il en se levant pour s'habiller quand soudain, une émotion malsaine poignarda son coeur. Une tristesse, une jalousie et une haine sans précédent. L'intensité fut telle qu'il s'en retrouvait paralysé. Le roux sentit un souffle glacé contre son oreille. "Tes gardiens auront beau essayé de te protéger, leur tentative aura vraiment été inutile."

Une main effleura son torse, une main large qui lui donnait la sensation d'avoir mille petites aiguilles lui transperçant son coeur. "Ton coeur est tellement pur, une langue se mit à lécher son oreille... Toi et moi, nous ne ferons qu'un."

Shouyou s'écroula à terre en un bruit mat. Son corps était devenu trop lourd, ses paupières se mirent à se fermer, son coeur fut pris dans un étau qui l'empêcha de ressentir la moindre chose. Il ne parvenait plus à pleurer, ni même à bouger ses lèvres pour appeler à l'aide.

Deux noms lui vinrent en tête, deux noms familiers qui se formèrent dans sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Too...ru, To...bio, à...l'aide...

Au même moment, dans la maison voisine, Tobio eut un malaise à son réveil. Il porta la main à son coeur avant de se lever rapidement pour s'habiller. Le noiraud sentit que Shouyou était en danger et malheureusement, Oikawa-san était retourné aux Enfers afin d'en savoir plus sur le démon qui avait attaqué leur protegé. L'ange sortit de la résidence pour découvrir Sugawara-san à l'entrée de la maison des Hinata. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir avec des cheveux longs et vêtu de manière féminine mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. " Je suis venu chercher Natsu, expliqua son collègue, mais j'ai senti une présence démoniaque sortir de la maison avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir.

\- Je vais voir comment va son frère, déclara Tobio pendant qu'ils ouvrirent la porte pour découvrir une Natsu désemparée."Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu?, lui demanda Sugawara-san d'une voix rassurante.

\- J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Grand frère pour lui dire de se réveiller mais elle était bloquée et on dirait qu' il fait froid à l'intérieur."

Tobio lança un regard entendu à Koushi avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Shouyou. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Tooru et lui n'étaient que des enfants et maintenant... Le noiraud sentit en effet un air glacé sortir de la pièce. L'ange ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit le roux endormi, sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique et ses lèvres virant au mauve. Tobio le porta comme une mariée en tentant de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas céder à la colère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment si ce n'était attendre Oikawa-san et Sugawara-san veillerait certainement sur Natsu. Le noiraud lui transmit un message téléphatique.

Sugawara-san, Hinata a été victime d'un démon, je l'amène chez moi. Oikawa-san et moi, nous nous occupons du problème.

D'accord, Kageyama. Hajime et moi veillerons sur Natsu.

Tobio coupa le lien et fut sur le point de se téléporter quand Shouyou se réveilla dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Shouy..." Ses yeux étaient devenus mordorés, sa voix plus grave et plus rauque. "Et si je commençais avec l'ange amoureux transi?" L'ange sentit ses forces le quitter lorsque le roux, où plutôt celui qui avait pris sa possession s'empara de ses lèvres afin de le contaminer à son tour de sa noirceur. Et merde. Le noiraud mordit les lèvres de son bien-aimé avant que le démon n'accomplisse totalement son oeuvre. "Pardon, Shouyou."

Il passa ensuite une main sur le front en emettant une douce lumière qui força Shouyou à dormir de nouveau. Tobio se téléporta ensuite jusque dans la chambre de Tooru, dont le lit fut plus grand, avant d'allonger le roux sur le matelas. Une vive douleur le prit alors le coeur au point qu'il se mordit les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler. Oikawa-san, dépêche-toi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque des Enfers, Tooru sentit une force démoniaque qui ne fut pas la sienne envahir les ames de ses deux amours. Oh oh, on dirait que mon compatriote est passé à l'action. Il faut que je fasse vite. Le brun se dirigea au bureau du bibliothécaire, tout en bois laqué où il fut sonné une petite cloche.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés apparut avec une pile de parchemins à ranger. Ah, vu son énergie, c'est un incube comme moi. C'est rare d'en trouver un faire un boulot intellectuel. " Salutations, cher compatriote, je souhaiterai voir le conservateur en chef, déclara Tooru avant même qu'il ne pose la question, c'est de la plus haute urgente. Dis-lui simplement que c'est Oikawa qui est là."

Eita fixa alors l'incube avant de crier le nom de son supérieur qui se trouvait encore au fin fond du magasin situé derrière le bureau probablement en train d'annoter le grand compendium démoniaque : "Satori, il y a un certain Oikawa qui veut te...

-... Ne t'inquiète pas Semi Semi, je le sais. Range les parchemins dans les archives, veux-tu?, répondit un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roux en pique dont le faciès était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus démoniaque, bonjour Tooru-kun, poursuivit-il non sans reluquer brièvement son stagiaire, comment se passe ta mission chez les mortels? Ah, tu es habillé en homme, maintenant? Ça fait bizarre de te voir les cheveux courts.

\- Tu le sais très bien vu que tu dois certainement être en train de lire dans mes pensées en ce moment-même, rétorqua Tooru avec désinvolture avant de le taquiner, et je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé de prendre un assistant sous ton aile à ce que je vois... Un incube, c'est plutôt rare. Tu veux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, Satori-chan?

\- Eita est plus que ça pour moi, déclara Satori avec sérieux avant d'aller à l'essentiel, bon, d'après ce que j'ai enregistré dans tes pensées, ton protégé est victime d'un démon métamorphe. Ils aiment posséder les mortels aux coeurs purs mais ils font d'abord en sorte que celui-ci soit acculé pour corrompre son coeur et son âme. Plus le mortel se sent mal, mieux c'est pour eux et dès qu'il se lie à sa victime, on ne peut tout à fait rompre leur lien. Il y a d'ailleurs un avis de recherche envoyé par la garde infernale au Paradis pour un qui agit en marge du règlement. Je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

\- Oui, malheureusement, Tobio m'a dit la même chose concernant la milice céleste sauf que les anges ne savaient pas comment le capturer, comment l'arrêter?"

Satori eut un grand sourire en faisant apparaitre un petit anneau. "Voici une de mes inventions que je viens de terminer : un anneau aspire-énergie. Avec tes pouvoirs d'incube, sa puissance sera amplifiée. Il suffira juste que tu prennes de son énergie vitale pour qu'il s'affaiblisse. Je vais contacter la milice céleste de mon coté. Après tout, ce sont eux qui sont en charge de l'arrestation des notres." Et à l'inverse, les démons se chargeaient des anges récalcitrants.

\- Merci, Satori-chan, le gratifia Tooru en enfilant l'anneau, je vais m'occuper de ce petit démon en deux temps, trois mouvements."

Il salua le bibliothécaire de la main avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre où il retrouva un Tobio-chan mal en point agenouillé près de son lit, la respiration lourde et incapable de parler. Shouyou était allongé sur le dos, nimbé d'une faible aura violacée. Bien, notre cher rival ne l'a pas encore totalement possédé. "Mes pauvres chéris, murmura-t-il en se baissant pour caresser affectueusement la joue de Tobio, je vais m'occuper de tout mais avant je vais inverser la situation." Il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Tobio du pouce. "Je te laisse t'occuper de notre Shouyou chéri en premier Tobio. J'ai hate de voir ce que vous serez en train de faire à mon retour."

Le noiraud se perdit alors dans un baiser passionné de la part de l'incube. La douleur disparut pour ensuite faire place à un désir qui le tenaillait au moment où il sentit la langue d'Oikawa-san s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Sa température monta d'un cran quand il se mit à enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. "Mmmm, ton énergie a un petit goût de myrtille, c'est délicieux, s'extasia Tooru en se léchant les lèvres avant de s'émerveiller devant le visage vermillon et complètement éperdu de désir de l'ange. Il vit aussi une expression similaire sur celui de Shouyou dont les yeux ambres lui lancèrent un regard suppliant. "Le lubrifiant est sous mon oreiller, déclara Tooru en se levant à regret tandis que Tobio rejoignit Shouyou au lit, je vous rejoins bientôt. Promis."

Le démon disparut de son futur nid d'amour pour partir à la recherche du coupable. Avec l'anneau de Satori-chan, il pouvait plus facilement déceler les énergies aux alentours. Celle qu'il cherchait l'avait toujours rebutée pour son acidité. "Ça y est, fit-il en faisant sortir ses ailes noires afin de s'envoler vers ce cher démon métamorphe qu'il mourut d'envie de le vider de toute son énergie.

Ce dernier, un jeune homme blond plus grand que lui, était assis sur le ponton en face d'un lac en train d'admirer les cygnes avant de se retourner lentement pour le fusiller du regard, ses yeux mordorés étant cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Ses joues rosies et ses halètements trahissaient son état. Apparemment, il subit en ce moment les émotions de Shouyou. "J'aurais du être à ta place, fit-il d'une voix atone et légèrement chevrotante.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas voulu enfreindre les règles, Kei-chan, déclara Tooru en se rapprochant de lui, alors que moi, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire, son regard et sa voix se firent plus menaçants, Shouyou nous aime, Tobio et moi. Tu devras l'accepter que tu le veuilles ou non."

Kei Tsukishima était à la base le démon qui devait veiller sur Shouyou mais en voyant le trop grand intérêt que celui-ci avait porté sur le roux, leurs supérieurs avaient décidé de le nommer à la place. Il était vrai que les sentiments du blond envers le roux frisaient l'obsession, le faisant presque sombrer dans la folie.

Le rire désordonné qu'il entendit en était la preuve : "Tu me fais rire, Oikawa-san, dit Kei en essuyant la petite larmichette au coin de l'oeil, de toute manière, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis en train d'attendre la milice céleste car je pense que tu as dû les appeler si tu es ici, poursuivit-il avec un sourire rêveur, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres à cause du plaisir grandissant qui montait en lui, mon projet est accompli donc je me manque de la sentence."

Son sourire maladif s'élargit en voyant Tooru entrer dans une colère noire. "Si jamais tu possèdes Shouyou...

-... Oooh, il a l'air de ressentir beaucoup de plaisir en ce moment, gémit Kei avec un sourire extatique, ah, je suis heureux, Oikawa-san. Avec le lien que j'ai créé, je peux ressentir toutes ses émotions peu importe si je suis dans les géôles du Paradis et en Enfer. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, non? Je ne fais plus qu'un avec mon soleil."

Tooru ne put que le contempler dans cette folie, interdit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant à part abandonner. Satori-chan lui avait dit le pouvoir du métamorphe était à sens unique et inaltérable donc Shou-chan ne subirait pas l'amour maladif de Kei-chan et ce même si l'idée de le voir lié à ce démon l'irritait. Il vaut mieux cette alternative que de le voir se faire possédé par ce psychopathe. Pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, le blond l'avait encore plus fait souffrir en l'isolant des autres. Beaucoup des siens l'auraient complimenté mais lui, en tant que démon de l'amour, il trouvait ça révoltant. Par contre, motus bouche cousue à Tobio-chan, il serait capable de le tuer.

Un rayon doré descendit du ciel pour faire apparaitre un ange que Tooru ne connaissait trop bien pour sa droiture plus qu'agaçante. Chez Tobio, c'était mimi à voir mais chez le commandant da la milice céleste, ça l'énervait au plus haut point : "Tu en as mis du temps, Ushiwaka-chan, le provoqua-t-il pendant que Wakatoshi lia les poignets de Tsukishima de menottes magiques pour l'incapaciter, mais pour une fois, ta venue est une bénédiction donc je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Oikawa, salua Wakatoshi de son air impassible, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour appuyer l'accusation?

\- Il vaut mieux pour Kei-chan qu'il ne retourne plus chez les mortels, déclara Tooru en regardant froidement le blond.

Kei ne dit mot mais lui adressa un sourire narquois à la place, un rictus visant à le narguer en dépit du désir qu'il continuait de ressentir en ce moment. Shouyou et moi ne faisons qu'un, perçut-il en lisant ses pensées. "Emmène-le au Paradis, ordonna alors l'incube à Wakatoshi, amène-le avant que je me jette sur lui pour l'aspirer jusqu'à la moële."

Wakatoshi fit émerger ses ailes blanches avant d'invoquer un nouveau rayon qui les transporta, Tsukishima et lui. "Voilà une chose de faite, déclara le brun avant de se lécher les lèvres, mmmmm, myrtille et framboise, vos énergies sont vraiment délicieuses, mes amours." Tooru fit apparaitre un collier ras-du-cou qu'il enfila ensuite. "Comme ça, je ne vais pas absorber leur énergie. J'arriiiive mes chéris."

"Nnnnn, Tobio, soupira Shouyou en allant et venant dans le fourreau de chair qui se contractait agréablement autour de sa virilité. Il se rappelait d'avoir eu la sensation de ne plus controler son corps pour ensuite se réveiller le corps brûlant avec le noiraud qui l'avait déshabillé à la hâte avant de le dévorer de baisers mouillés et une chose en entrainant une autre... Le roux se retrouvait maintenant en train de faire l'amour à cet être magnifique dont les ailes albatres réhaussaient sa peau ruisselante de sueur.

Il est si beau, pensa Shouyou en contemplant son visage qui s'empourprait sous le plaisir et surtout ses prunelles océanes dont la nuance fut plus profonde. "Shou...you, gémit Tobio sous les coups de butoir de son amant qui effleuraient à chaque fois un endroit qui le fit perdre encore plus pied.

L'ange fut sur le point de succomber quand Tooru arriva. "Vous êtes tellement mignons, sussura le démon en faisant disparaitre ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts, mais j'ai envie de participer, moi aussi."

Shouyou se retira de Tobio en dévorant l'incube du regard, il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tooru poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque le roux et le noiraud attrapèrent chacun un poignet pour l'attirer dans le lit. Le démon se retrouva pris entre l'ange et le mortel, Tobio l'étreignant par derrière tandis que Shouyou se mit entre ses jambes. Cette situation des plus lascives le fit se lubrifier encore plus. Un plus pour un incube. "Je suis tout à vous, murmura Tooru en se léchant les lèvres.

Tobio en profita alors pour immiscer un doigt en lui tout en lui mordillant la nuque pendant que Shouyou se mit à lui suçoter un téton tout en se préparant de son coté, les doigts enduits de lubrifiant. Il voulut ressentir le démon en lui, ce désir en devint même primal. Tooru se perdit dans ses gémissements face à tant de sensations. Le brun tourna sa tête pour embrasser le noiraud à pleine bouche tandis qu'il sentit un second doigt entrer en lui.

Shouyou décida alors de délaisser le torse de Tooru pour prendre sa virilité en bouche. "Mmmmm." Le brun rompit le baiser en sentant cette fournaise humide. Entre les doigts de Tobio qui se mouvaient délicatement en lui et les lèvres du roux qui lui mit encore plus le feu aux reins, ça risquait de finir beaucoup trop tôt. "Shou-chan chéri..., haleta-t-il en caressant les mèches rousses, arrête."

Shouyou retira sa bouche en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. "Ce n'esr pas bon?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Mais non, le rassura Tooru, c'est tout le contra...Ahn! Tobio, retire... tes doigts."

Le noiraud s'exécuta et laissa ensuite Tooru se positionner. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur avant de pousser un soupir d'aise en sentant le démon prendre son membre pour se laisser pénétrer. L'incube était tellement chaud et étroit autour de lui qu'il essaya de ne pas jouir à l'instant. "Aaah, c'est vraiment bon de t'avoir en moi, Tobio, gémit Tooru en se contractant encore autour du membre du noiraud.

\- Too...ru, haleta Tobio en se retenant avec grand peine, arrête.

Tooru lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux puis demanda à Shouyou de venir... quoiqu'il s'était déjà précipité sur lui pour le chevaucher. Tooru le maintint doucement le temps qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur quand il sentit Tobio enfler en lui..."Désolé... Tooru, je vais... Nnnnn, il se déversa dans l'incube, pardon.

\- Vu ce que vous en avez beaucoup profité en mon absence, le rassura Tooru d'un ton amusé, c'est normal, il s'adressa ensuite à Shouyou pendant que Tobio se retira de lui, tu n'as pas trop mal, Shouyou?

\- Ça va, murmura le roux en le calinant tendrement. Il avait adoré faire l'amour avec Tobio et maintenant il aimait tout autant que Tooru le fasse avec lui... Sauf que Shouyou n'avait pas anticipé ce qui allait venir. Le démon s'était allongé sur le dos, ce qui le fit ancrer davantage en lui tandis que l'ange s'était mis derrière lui pour toucher sa virilité. "Prêt Tobio?, s'enquit Tooru, envoyons notre petit Shouyou adoré au septième ciel."

Le brun prit ensuite le roux par les hanches et entama ses mouvements de bassin en même tant que le noiraud commença à faire des vas et vients sur le membre durci du plus petit. Tous deux sourirent en voyant Shouyou prendre son pied en prenant appui sur le ventre de Tooru. Ses hanches bougèrent en même temps que celles du démon, lui permettant ainsi de ressentir plus ses coups de rein puissants. Non seulement Tooru le touchait de l'intérieur mais Tobio en faisait de même à l'extérieur, caressant son membre d'une main, pinçant délicatement un téton de l'autre.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre de plaisir tellement c'était enivrant.

Ensuite, tout ne devint de gémissements et suppliques dans la pièce. Tooru poussa en admirant amoureusement ses deux amants et se délectant de l'étroitesse de Shouyou. Son désir monta en flèche lorsque Tobio cessa ses attouchements pour happer les lèvres du roux en un baiser torride, les langues se caressant d'une manière plus qu'indécentes. Le regard sensuel qu'ils lui adressèrent le fit succomber à la jouissance en même temps que le roux qui se déversa sur son ventre.

Shouyou se retira doucement puis se laissa tomber mollement sur Tooru qui le prit dans ses bras avant de se mettre sur le coté. Tobio le rejoignit et tous deux se prirent la main une fois que le noiraud les eut recouverts tout en étreignant le roux de chaque coté. Shouyou se sentit protégé dans ce doux cocon si familier, couvé d'amour par ces deux êtres surnaturels qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Toujours? Ce fut au moment où il sombra dans le sommeil que tout lui revint en mémoire.

C'était le jour de ses dix ans, ses deux amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils devaient repartir là d'où ils venaient, aux pays des anges et des démons. "Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Tobio et Tooru, pleurnicha-t-il en leur prenant la main, vous êtes mes amoureux.

\- Tu l'es aussi pour nous mais on reviendra Shouyou, déclara le petit Tobio d'un ton un peu brusque pour cacher sa tristesse. Lui aussi ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il aimait bien être ici avec le roux et Tooru.

\- Oui, renchérit le petit Tooru en lui serrant tendrement la main, nous reviendrons, Shou-chan.

\- C'est promis?, s'enquit Shouyou en baissant les yeux.

Tobio et Tooru lui donnèrent un bisou sur chaque coté de la joue. "On le promet, déclarèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Tooru et Tobio contemplèrent le visage endormi de leur bien-aimé d'un air attendri. A chaque période d'essai, un ange et un démon supérieurs surveillaient les futurs anges et démons gardiens afin de voir s'ils allaient parfaitement avoir l'attitude à adopter avec le ou la mortel choisi.

Quand ils avaient remarqué qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux de tendres sentiments pour Shouyou, Tobio et Tooru avaient été mis à pied et renvoyés dans leurs mondes respectifs et le roux avait eu la mémoire effacée. L'affectation de Sawamura-san au siège des anges gardoens et celle de Kuroo-san chez les démons avait permi de rendre le réglement plus laxiste. Ainsi, Tobio et Tooru avaient pu repartir chez les mortels grace à eux.

"Shou-chan est tellement adorable quand il dort, murmura le démon à voix basse en caressant la joue du plus petit, je ne me lasse pas de le regarder.

\- Il faudrait qu'on lui parle de nous, fit Tobio avec une mine rembrunie, il sait qui nous sommes mais...

-... Quelque chose me dit qu'il le sait déjà, le rassura Tooru avec un sourire mutin, et maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, hors de question de le quitter.

\- Si nos supérieurs sont au courant de ce que nous faisons, on va être définitivement virés cette fois-ci. Déjà qu'ils nous ont mis à pied à cause de ça, grommela le noiraud en embrassant le front de Shouyou, regarde Tsukishima." Le fait que cette grande perche de démon fut le responsable des souffrances du roux restait en travers de sa gorge.

Toutefois, quand Tooru le lui avait annoncé, il s'était retenu de justesse de se mettre en colère. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Shouyou qui dormait si paisiblement dans leurs bras. "Kei-chan a fait souffrir un mortel avec ses sentiments, pas nous, le tranquilisa Tooru en lui prenant la main pour y poser un baiser dessus, et puis, je suis certain que Kou-chan et Iwa-chan plaideront en notre faveur. Après tout, ils veillent sur la soeur de Shou-chan.

\- Je l'espère, soupira Tobio en rougissant légèrement suite au baise-main quand ils sentirent Shouyou remuer légèrement en se réveillant. "Bien dormi, Shou-chan?, s'enquit Tooru en lui posant un bisou sur le front pendant que Tobio le calina.

Le roux eut un sourire comblé en regardant tour à tour l'ange et le démon de son coeur. Il fut tellement heureux de se souvenir de nouveau d'eux. "Vous avez tenu votre promesse." Tobio et Tooru le serrèrent tendrement dans leurs bras, contents de le voir se souvenir d'eux. "Oui, nous sommes de retour, déclara le noiraud d'une voix plus douce.

\- Et désolé du retard, plaisanta le brun avec un petit sourire, à partir de maintenant, nous resterons toujours à tes cotés. Après tout, notre espérance de vie est la même que chez les mortels, poursuivit-il avec désinvolture, contrairement aux croyances populaires." Le terme "mortel" était d'ailleurs une manière condescendante de dire humain. Shouyou se blottit contre Tooru pendant que Tobio le calina tendrement par derrière. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Les jours suivants, Tooru et Tobio eurent une bonne nouvelle : Sawamura et Kuroo avaient décidé de les laisser s'occuper de Shouyou Hinata. Ils le durent beaucoup à Sugawara-san qui avait souligné le comportement exemplaire que tous deux avaient eu face à Tsukishima.

Ils restèrent donc dans le petit quartier, Tooru reprenant sa boutique de fleurs en se travestissant en femme quand il se trouvait dehors et Tobio continuant sa vie de lycéen auprès du roux. L'ambiance dans la classe fut d'ailleurs plus sereine grace à l'arrivée de Sugawara-san en tant qu'enseignante (bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme sous ses vêtements de femme). La vie devint alors plus légère et plus belle pour Shouyou surtout avec l'amour qu'il ne cessait de recevoir de la part de ses deux petits amis. "Hé, les cours sont finis, déclara Tobio à coté de lui.

\- Ah oui, désolé."

Les deux lycéens sortirent de la salle de classe en prenant leurs affaires non sans dire au revoir à leur professeur puis descendirent pour se rendre devant le casier à chaussures où ils troquèrent les chaussons du lycée contre leurs baskets avant de découvrir une fois sortis une foule de garçons près de l'entrée. "Et c'est reparti, grommela le noiraud en voyantun Tooru travesti qui tentait de s'éloigner de ses fans, Oikawa-san, appela-t-il en prenant la main de Shouyou, on y va.

\- Hé, attendez-moi, cria-t-il en accourant vers eux. Tooru arriva à les rejoindre et en profita pour prendre l'autre main de Shouyou, comment s'est passé votre journée, mes chéris? Ah, au fait, Shou-chan. Iwa-chan est parti chercher Natchan à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, c'est cool. Il va falloir que je le remercie.

\- Si tu veux..., commença l'incube tandis que Tobio les écoutait silencieusement.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement en prenant le chemin de leur quartier, le vent soufflant dans une atmosphère emplie de quiétude. Shouyou remercia intérieurement ceux qui les avaient fait connaitre tous les trois. Maintenant, sa vie était synonyme de bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce long OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)


End file.
